


The Many Returns of the Jedi

by Andromytta, nealinor



Series: Love Bears All Things [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, mentions of anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Dean and Cas fight an uphill battle to finally watch Return of the Jedi in its entirety.





	The Many Returns of the Jedi

The first time they had tried to watch the Return of the Jedi, they had gotten somewhat distracted from the movie before it had truly begun. That said, Castiel was still interested in seeing it, because he’d been enjoying the Star Wars story and he knew that Dean enjoyed it and felt it was important for him to see. Missouri had told him that it was important to do things together and to learn what the other liked in order to strengthen their relationship with each other. That said, Dean rarely asked Castiel to do anything that he wanted to do; probably due to his own reticence to push Cas beyond what he was ready to do. Still, Castiel wanted their relationship to succeed, he decided that he should make this move to create more of a sharing environment between them.

He waited for a Friday night, deciding that they could make a date out of it. He and Dean went out to the Roadhouse for burgers directly after their work day at the University. What Castiel hadn’t counted on was so many of their friends being at the Roadhouse that night; Jo and Charlie had been there, along with Garth and his new girl, Bess. They’d ended up at a table with the two other couples. There had been a good deal of laughing and commiserating of the week. Dean shared a story about catching Claire and Kevin hiding in the stacks to make out (again) and a rather amusing practical joke he’d played on the two in order to make them stop. Charlie engaged the group about the newest Marvel movie that would be opening in theatres soon while Jo rolled her eyes fondly. Garth and Bess were disgustingly cute with their budding relationship.

Just as they were about to leave, Bobby came into the bar and Dean stopped to talk to him. Then Ellen joined them. Nearly three hours had passed and Castiel was beginning to get sleepy. He was determined, however, to watch the movie with Dean, so when they got home, he insisted they snuggle on the couch and start it up. There was popcorn just like the last time and Castiel pressed himself into Dean’s side and settled in. Dean had his arm around his shoulder. It was so comfortable. Within moments his eyelids were dropping. He was asleep less than ten minutes after the opening credits.

***

The second time they tried to watch the movie was during Christmas break. They had come in from the campus holiday party (where both had partaken of the eggnog and had to be driven home by Crowley) and decided that it was too early to go to bed. Dean put the movie in while Castiel made the popcorn. He walked from the kitchen to ask Dean if he wanted a beer as well when he found the man standing in the hall just outside the kitchen doorway with a wide, mischievous smile on his face. Castiel tilted his head, wondering exactly what his boyfriend was up to when Dean pointed up. It seemed that Cas had stopped, quite unwittingly underneath a sprig of mistletoe. He wondered if Dean had just put it up as the librarian stepped up to claim his kiss. One kiss became two, then three. By the fourth kiss things were heating up quite nicely and ten minutes later, Cas was fucking Dean into the wall next to the front door. The popcorn got cold and Sam came home to the pair of them cuddling naked in said hallway, much to his horror. (He’d claimed he needed super brain bleach.)

***

The third time they’d tried to watch The Return of the Jedi was the week that they were all on Spring Break. All the graduate students, Sam included, had gone to Panama City for the week in order to live it up or whatever it was kids did these days. Dean was staying at Cas’s place because he said his was too quiet while empty and it made him feel lonely. He’d brought a lot of movies for them to watch and the plan had been for them to stay in for the rest of the week; watching movies and having sex like bunnies. It was Wednesday when they tried. This time they got almost halfway through the movie when the interruption came. Gabriel practically burst through the door with a flyer for the circus and absolutely would not take no for an answer. He’d wanted to force feed Castiel cotton candy, which did, in fact occur.

Dean had gone along for the sheer pleasure of annoying Gabriel (which hadn’t worked) and to scope out the performers in skimpy outfits (which had strangely lost their appeal in the years since he’d been a teenager). On the way home, they’d stopped for Chinese food and by the time they’d gotten home from dropping off Gabriel, both were feeling a little bit nauseous. What followed was a nasty case of food poisoning that had left the both of them drained and weak for the remainder of the break. Needless to say, the movie was forgotten in the midst of vomiting and for more unfortunate activities.

***

The fourth time they tried to watch the movie Dean had the flu. He’d come down with it on the heels of graduation and was nothing short of miserable. There was fever and chills, coughing fits and a sore throat that stole his voice. Castiel had been beside himself with worry and of course, had been hovering next to his boyfriends bedside for over 24 hours when he started to feel less than well himself. It started with a sniffle. He took Dean a hot bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup (which he had made himself) when his nose felt drippy. He put down the bowl of soup and stole a tissue just in time to sneeze mightily.

“You’re working too hard, Cas. I’m fine. Sit down and relax for a little while, okay?” Dean had croaked at him while he’d eaten.

“I’m fine.” He’d promised. When Dean had finished, he’d taken the bowl down to the kitchen with the promise he would rest but instead, he’d sanitized the kitchen and both bathrooms in the duplex.

The next thing was a scratchy throat. He’d been sleeping in Sam’s old room (he’d moved in with the other grad students after the hall incident) so he didn’t catch it and woke up the next warning with a tickle that made him cough a little bit. He’d gone downstairs for a glass of water and promptly ignored it while he tried to hide it from Dean.

Somewhere around midday, he finally had to admit that he had caught the flu from Dean. He had the fever chills and the body aches, as well as a wicked cough that left him a little breathless.

Dean glowered at him. “I told you that you were over doing it.”

They ate leftover chicken soup in the bedroom, drank hot tea with honey and lemon for their throats, and settled under the covers in Dean’s bed with tissues and Nyquil within reach. Dean turned on the TV and browsed Netflix until he turned up The Return of the Jedi. They’d snuggled up together and finally, Cas got to see the Ewoks of Endor help Han and Leia beat the Empire while Luke took on Vadar and Palpatine. Castiel went to sleep that night content that he’d finally gotten to share the whole story with Dean. It had only taken nearly a year and a nasty case of the flu for them to do it.


End file.
